RWBY: Hellsing Special: Grimmking Joan
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: This is a special about Grimmking Joan after his mission at the hospitial where he didn't expect Alpha to be awaken once more.


Special Shot: Grimmking Joan

* * *

Grimmking Joan, a rather great and pretty much powerful Alpha-level Grimmoid of his own right, and the leader of his mencenaries organization, is looking at some reports papers of... terrorism, kidnapping, raping, assassination that were cause by either humans or faunus or even both and... sighting of others Grimmoid that were doing things mentions above on his desk, build to fold up or down when not used, that is build into his throne. His entire organzation's serect main base of operation is an old abandon palace on an island near the south westen side of the continect of Anima called Brickwell Isle, which is used as, often by ships and airships, as a landmark. The island was won in a fight between Grimmking Joan and a lord of a province in the southern west part of Anima whose son accidently hurt his daugther Amber and the fight was to see either or not that Grimmking Joan will kill the son of the king if he won without using either of their semblance, Grimmking Joan won, as you guess, but he was impress by the king determination to protect his son that he decide to spare him and as a result, he gotting the island as a reward. Anyway, he is looking on some papers when a other Grimmoid who carrying a large sword on his back, this one, only 8 feet tall and looking a humanoid version of the Boarbatusk with 4 blue eyes that is wearing armor, has come into the throne room when Grimmking Joan see him.

Joan: " **Ah, my old friend, Caboose. Didn't expect you to come here early.** "

Caboose spoke in his usual thick voice with a accent that is from those people somewhere in the west part of the continect of Anima.

Caboose: "Aye, it wus tough work. But i manage ter got it done early an' al'. But 'ey, it wus worth de trouble."

Grimmking Joan then let out a slight chuckle.

Joan: " **Still seeing that you are still youself, old friend.** "

Caboose: "Aye, after al'. We've been friends for aboyt between 500ish an' 700ish years since a few days after we were born now."

Joan: " **Yes...** "

Grimmking Joan then put down the papers and put them to the side before he flip the table up.

Joan: " **I can't believe it was actually that long ago. Which remind me, Caboose... where my daugther, Amber?** "

Caboose: "Hm? Ah! I tink she tuk a mission... i tink she be back right aboyt..."

Then... two large, oak-made door sudden open and both Grimmking and Caboose turn to look at the figure that was carrying a weapon. The figure wore a goldish yellow cloak with brown leather glove and boots and wear an cloth with an combat skirt, and the weapon it was carrying look a scythe with two blade to make look like a crossbow (well, it actually more closer to a ballista, but both weapon have the same design) that is about around to 7 to 9 feet long. Then... the figure put it weapon aside against the wall and pull up its hood, revealing itself to be a girl with ginger hair with a golden shade to it and silverish blue eyes and she look about 15 years old. Then the girl smile as she launch herself toward Grimmking Joan while shouting this sentence reveal the relationship of the two.

?: "DADDY!"

She then landded on his lap and rub her face and head against her gigantic, 9.8-foot adopted father's bony-armored chest.

?: "Daddy..."

Grimmking Joan then sighed in annoyed of his daugther's always launching herself toward his lap as he ruffle her hair.

Joan: " **How many times that i have to tell you, Amber? You could hurt youself**."

Amber then look up to the face of her father.

Amber: "Oh, don't worry, dad! I'm pretty much skilled, remember?"

Grimmking Joan then just sighed as he contiue to ruffle his adopted daugther's hair.

Joan: " **I know, Amber.** "

Amber then rest her had on his right arm and her eyes fall closed shut, causing her to fall asleep on her father's lap and right arm. Grimmking Joan look at Amber while she is sleeping and rub his hand through Amber's beautiful ginger hair with a golden shade. Caboose find it rather adorable between father and daugther.

Caboose: "Aww. Now dat rather cute. Between father and daugther."

Joan: " **Yes, Caboose. It is...** "

Grimmking Joan then pick up the sleeping Amber in his arms and carry her to her bedroom, with Caboose following, and put her into her bed and cover her with her blanket. And he rub his hand on Amber's forehead.

Joan: " **Sleep well, my little Amber.** "

There was quiet and silent for several moments in Amber's bedroom before a voice is heard somewhere in the room.

?: "Hmm... interest."

Then... a Grimmoid that look a humanoid-looking Velociraraptor suddenly appear from the shadow of Amber's bedroom. Caboose just glare at him.

Caboose: "Ah, luk. If it isn't Python. What brin' yer sorry pale ass 'ere, yer worm?"

Python: "You do realized that i'm on the same side as you?"

Caboose: "Pfft. Whatever."

Python: "Anyway... Why do you ask a genie to give Amber biological immortally? You know you could have just turn her into a Grimmoid, you know?"

Joan: " **I know, but...** "

Grimmking Joan then stand up from kneeling down to Amber's height level.

Joan: " **I feel she make me feel more... human.** "

Caboose: "Aye, she a nice lassy."

Joan: " **Yes, yes she is... Anyway.** "

Grimmking Joan then turn his attention on Python.

Joan: " **Why are you here, Python?** "

Python: "I'm here to tell you of rumors going on in the Kingdom of Vacuo."

Caboose then raise a eyebrow at him.

Caboose: "Whaich is...?"

Python: "At the most southest part of the Kingdom of Vacuo... there is two deserted island, both connected by a reef in between them, are covered with sand and abandoned buildings that were once populated and teem with life of both Humans and Faunus, called Sentineless Island and Jarawa Island...

Grimmking Joan then sighed.

Joan: " **Yes, that was long before other kingdoms have change the climate and exhaust the resources of Vacuo. Such dishonorable way of attacking and taking way the resources of a peaceful and a defenseless kingdom and its peoples who can't fight back. Those corrupted ruling bodies of those government of those kingdom make me sick of them. I only help those who can't defense themselves, but i'm willing to let those who ruled with a iron fist died.** "

Caboose: "Ah, good old Grimmking Joan. Always such the 'onorable an' noble 'ero of a Grimmoid he is as always."

Joan: " **Thank you, Caboose. Beside... Vacuo is the nicest kingdom out of all of the 4 kingdom of this modern age. The "if you can survive the desert of Vacuo" may sound cruel, but if you think about the other kingdoms and their governments, it make Vacuo easily the nicest out of all them. With less race discrimination against Faunus because you need to survive in the desert of Vacuo. So then... what is going on of those island?** "

Python: "Well, they say that the area have grimm on islands, but they also say that suddenly in recent years, islands are said to be haunted by the ghosts of those who lives there long ago, as their shadow moved around the abandoned buildings that were once filled with life. But to me... sound like Grimmoid activity is going on there."

Joan: " **I see... i be going to those islands right way. Please take care of my daugther, you two.** "

Python: "Understood."

Caboose: "Aye sir."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Beacon Academy..._

Glynda Goodwitch is looking for Peter Port until she see Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is graded some papers on his desk from the students who have work in his class of teaching them the history, or what small faction of it that is, of the world of Remnants and decided to ask him of where is Peter Port.

Glynda: "Professor Oobleck?"

Doctor Oobleck then look up at Glynda.

Oobleck: "Its _Doctor_ Oobleckandyes, Glynda?"

Glynda: "Where is Peter Port? Because i need him to help me and Mr. Strider with something."

Doctor Oobleck then think for a moment of where is Peter Port and spoke in a very fast voice.

Oobleck: "IthinkhewassendonamissionbyOpzintothetwomostsouthernpartoftheKingdomof Vacuo. IbelievetheyarecalledSentielessIslandandJarawaIsland."

Glynda then raise an eyebrow at Doctor Oobleck.

Glynda: "Sentieless Island and Jarawa Island? I've never heard those name before, in fact... i've never actually heard their name before until you mention them."

Oobleck: "Ohwell, yousee..."

Doctor Oobleck then cough to himself before contining speaking to Glynda.

Oobleck: "BothSentielessIslandandJarawaIslandwereonceteemingwithlifebybothFaunusandHumanontheislandsbeforethekingdomsexhausttheresourcesoftheKingdomofVacuo, andasaresultofthatthetwoislandwereabandoned, andnowonlygrimmsandsomeotheranimalsareonlyonesthatlivesontheislandsnow. Butifiremembercorrectly... ibelievetheywerestoriesoftheabandonedbuildingsoftheislandarehauntedbyoneswhooncelivesonthoseislandbeforeitwasabandoned."

Glynda's face turned into a sad expression on her face.

Glynda: "Those kingdoms of the past, they really never seem to willing to cooperate with each other."

Doctor Oobleck knew what she meant.

Oobleck: "I know what you are saying."

Glynda then sighed and return to her usual stoic face and adjust her glasses.

Glynda: "Anyway... why was he sent there?"

Oobleck: "Ibelievetherewassomethinggoingoninthoseruinsofthetwoislands... couldbe anunusualactivity."

Glynda then put two of her fingers on one of her hand on her chin to think about it.

Glynda: "Could be... but why?"

Doctor Oobleck just shrugged, and there was silent for a few seconds before Doctor Oobleck decided to ask Glynda of something.

Oobleck: "Doyouwantsomecoffee?"

Glynda then closed her eyes and smiled as she decide to sit down with Doctor Oobleck.

Glynda: "Sure... why not."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the VTOL that is carrying Grimmking Joan to the two island of Sentieless Island and Jarawa Island..._

Grimmking Joan was thinking to himself when the pilot of VTOL told him somthing.

Pilot: "Hey, boss!"

Grimmking Joan then look at him.

Pilot: "We nearing the island in a few minute! Do you want me to drop you off here?"

Joan: " **... Yes.** "

Pilot: "Okay. Just singal me if you need anything."

 _a few minutes later..._

Grimmking Joan, with his shield, Draconem Clypeus, and his sword, Magnus Daemonium, on his back then jumped off of the VTOL on one of the islands, which is Sentieless Island and turn around to waving the pilot a goodbye with the pilot waving a goodbye as well as the VTOL leave the island as its disappear into distance. Grimmking Joan then walk, leaving beheld a trail of deep footprints in the sand due to his size and weight... through the sands of the desert island and walking by the buildings that were once housed peoples of humans and faunus before they were abandoned. Grimmking Joan sighed at this and contiue to walk. Then... he stop as he felt something coming. Suddenly, a King Taijitu appear out of the sand and ground and beheld Grimmking Joan before both of the heads attempt to attack him from beheld, but Grimmking Joan then put out Magnus Daemonium out of its sheath build inside of Draconem Clypeus with his right hand and cut the two heads clean off with one swing of Magnus Daemonium. Grimmking Joan then look at the body of the now dead King Taijitu as its body evaporize into the air.

Joan: " **Hm. The grimms here are attracted to the emotion that are still lingering here... even after it was abandon."**

Then... several car-sized Creeps appearing out of the sands with several smaller sized Creeps, Beowolves, Ursa Majors, Monty Pythons, Axe-heads, Dome Axe-heads, Thunder-Rippers, and Dome Thunder-Rippers appearing out of the abandoned buildings as they are surrounding Grimmking Joan with their numbers, who was not impress by them or thier numbers as he get Draconem Clypeus out from his back with left hand.

Joan: " **You're were fools to think you could easily kill me.** "

Then all of them then charges at Grimmking Joan, but he slaughtered several of them with a few swings of Magnus Daemonium before he was suddenly punch in the face by a Alpha Beowolf by surprise attacking him, but he do not flinched or take damage and is able to turn his body around before landing and hitting against a sign with his feet before he launch himself by using the sign as a catapult and use Draconem Clypeus as ramming weapon as he put a huge hole in the chest of the Alpha Beowolf before using a spinning attacks in mid-air, killing several grimms before he landed on a poor Creep that got in the way, killing it with the force of the landing and Grimmking Joan's weight. He then dashed toward the rest of the grimms and end them all by charging at them and then jump with one more spin attack. Then... something erupt from the ground and Grimmking Joan turn around to see it as a 30-meter tall Creep before its eat Grimmking Joan, but he easily escaped and kill the giant Creep by cutting through the throat from the inside. He then put away Magnus Daemonium into its sheath inside of Dracoium Clypeus as the bodies of the grimms he killed started to evaporize into the air. There was silent for a few moments, nothing but the wind made a sound, until he heard somekind of explosion and Grimmking Joan see a big cloud of dust on Sentieless Island as the screeches of Deathstalkers and other grimms are heard as if they were being killed by someone or something.

Joan: " **Hmm... i wonder who could it be? Or what could it be? It maybe him. I need found out of who it is.** "

Grimmking Joan then made a whispering sound, and then, out of the distance, something was coming and it instanstly stop before Grimmking Joan, breathing at him with it long muzzle and two long canines, saber teeths. Its is reveal itself to be a Gorgonops-like grimm called a Gaia Saber, an unusually benevolent grimm. It was before Grimmking Joan snatching it under the chin of the Gaia Saber, apparently liking it as it look pleased by it.

Joan: " **You always like to snatch under the chin, old friend.** "

The Gaia Saber made a deep sound between a growling and a croaking in stated as a 'yes' to Grimmking Joan before he stop doing that.

Joan: " **But enough reliving the past...** "

Grimmking Joan then get on the back of the Gaia Saber.

Joan: " **Take to me to the area of my destination**."

The Gaia Saber then let out a roar as it begun to move at increible speed as Grimmking Joan is steering it to the area of where the sound of Deathstalker are being killed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at Brickwell Isle..._

Caboose, who is just shaping his large sword with a grinding wheel in the blacksmith room of the abandon palace, is visited by Python, who appear out of the shadow and is leaning against the wall. Caboose quickly notice his presence in the room.

Caboose: "Well, luk who came. What do yer want, yer snake?"

Python: "I understand you don't really like me that much, i have some questions about Grimmking Joan, since i've only work for him for only 30 years now."

Caboose then stop shaping his large sword with the grinding wheel and left his head.

Caboose: "Well now, i didn't expect dat one. Even more so from an ****in snake."

Python is rather annoyed by Caboose teasing him of being a snake.

Python: "Caboose. I am trying to have serious talk with you."

Caboose then left his hands up in the air.

Caboose: "Okay, Okay. I wus jokin' with yer. Don't nade to put yer fangs into me throat an' al'."

Python just glare at him with a serious look on his face, with Caboose just chuckling at his own joke.

Caboose: "So den... what was do yer want to know aboyt?"

Python: "Simple really. I heard something from him about something that happen 38 years ago... can you tell of what it is?"

Caboose was a bit surprise at that, but decide to give him the answer to his question.

Caboose: "Of course. Yer see... 'e fought a first year 'unter in-trainin'. The 'unter fight Grimmking Joan with al' av 'is might an' skills, but the 'unter still lost as expected, but 'e impress Grimmking Joan due to his courage and semblance that Joan give him a nickname."

Python raise a eyebrow at Caboose.

Python: "Which was...?"

Caboose: "Mad King Peter Port."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Beacon Academy..._

Garrett Strider is looking his pop until he saw Glynda is sitting with Doctor Oobleck and decide to ask if she know of where he is, but also decide to joke with around with her with a smirk.

Garrett: "Hey, Glynda babe~."

Glynda is visable annoyed by this nickname he has giving her.

Glynda: "What. Is it. Mr. Strider?"

Garrett: "Have you seen, pop around?"

Glynda: "No, unfortunately. He is on a mission about some... unusual activity on two abandon islands."

Garrett: "... Huh... You know..."

Garrett decide to sit down with Glynda and Doctor Oobleck to talk to them as they look at Garrett with a curious look.

Garrett: "Pop always tell me about he faced some type of Grimms called Grimmoids. A pun on humanoid with a grimm instead which, to be honest, i never did faced one before."

Doctor Oobleck look at Garrett.

Oobleck: "Well, i never did faced one as well."

Both mens then immediately look at Glynda, as gulp at their curious looks on her.

Garrett & Oobleck: "Did you?"

Glynda: "Well, yes. But he only sent the ones that are most loyal to him. Which include me, Peter, and Qrow."

Garrett: "So why doesn't he send me & Professor Oobleck-"

Oobleck: " _Doctor_."

Garrett: "Sorry, doc. Anyway, why doesn't he send me or Doctor Oobleck on those missions?"

Glynda: "I'm not really sure of why. But i think it could be that he think you loyal enough or your way too busy with something or even both, to be honest."

Garrett then has a suspicious look on his face.

Garrett: "Okay. Something is going on here as if he hiding something from us... and he not gonna tell us he is?"

Glynda: "No."

Garrett: "Well, we can keep this talk about it a secret to ourselves, but i'm gonna talk my pop about it. So anyway... do you guys want to heard from somethings that my pops told me."

Glynda and Doctor Oobleck then look at Garrett.

Garrett: "You see... he faced a Grimmoid when he was a first year hunter in-training. He fought it with all of his skills, but he still lost. But he manage to impress him."

Glynda then raise an eyebrow.

Glynda: "What was his name?"  
Garrett then tad this head with his finger as he tried to remember the name of the Grimmoid that his pop has impress in his first hunter in-training year.

Garrett: "I think it was... Grimmking Joan? But pop always like to call him Sane King Joan. Because pop told me he once was a hot-blooded, reckless, man of a action kind of guy and Grimmking Joan is a calm, cautious, who prefer to think things through kind of guy."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on Sentieless Island..._

Peter Port is fighting some grimms with his blunderbuss/axe weapon, Tsekouri Trelou. He cut some Beowolves, Creeps, Griffon, Axe-heads, Dome Axe-heads, Thunder-Rippers, Dome Thunder-Rippers' heads clean off in Tsekouri Trelou's Axe mode before a few Nevermores and Griffon start swooping in at Peter, but he transform Tsekouri Trelou into blunderbuss mode and fire a few fireballs into the mouths of the Nevermores and Griffon as they screeches at him, bursting into flames.

Peter: "Well then, that not too bad at all."

Then suddenly... somekind of grimm came crashing down beheld Peter, startled him. When he turn around to face the grimm, It reveal itself to something else entirely different then any grimm Peter has faced. It has a body and claws of a Beowolf, but it also has two wings on the back and a dew claw on the hand of a Griffon, a head and a tail of a Creep, a toe claw of a Monty Python. Peter then just got excited by this.

Peter: "Oh~! A Chimera, an fusion of any two or more grimms~! I loved fighting Chimera!"

The Chimera suddenly dashed at Peter with increible speed, barely giving Peter the time to block its punch before he attempt to swing Tsekouri Trelou in axe mode, but miss. The Chimera was about to dive at Peter when his body is suddenly starting to glows with an red glowing aura surrounding his body, causing the Chimera to crash into the ground. Before the Chimera knew it, it was cut down in the mid-section of its body by Peter before it spit into as its dead from it. Peter then breath a sigh of joy.

Peter: "That was a good figh-"

Peter then heard something fired before he multiple fireballs coming toward him. He was able to dodge before he see that fired those fireballs was a type of Grimm called a Cockatice is on the ground as it prepare fire a another shoot at Peter. However before he could fight it, he was suddenly ambush by a Griffon, causing him to fall to the ground, but before the Griffon could killed him, Peter was saved by a dark figure as cut the head of the Griffon off with its sword and block the multiple fireballs with its shield before the Cockatice was killed by a Gaia Saber. Peter looked up at the figure who saved him along with the Gaia Saber and smiled at it.

Peter: "Well... didn't expect to see you here. Grimmking Joan."

Joan: " **Well, i didn't expect you as well, Peter Port.** "

Grimmking Joan then put away his sword, Magnus Daemonium into the sheath inside of his shield, Draconem Clypeus, as he give his free right to lift up Peter from the ground to stand up.

Joan: " **Time wasn't kind to your body, Peter. And your reckless as always.** "

Peter: "That maybe true, but i still got some fighting in me."

There was silent between them for a few moment other than the Gaia Saber scratching one of its ears before one of them reply.

Joan: " **So your here for the same reason as me?** "

Peter: "Most likely."

Then... a Alpha Goliath and a Cursed Petra Gigas suddenly appear, but they were easily taking out by both Grimmking Joan and Peter Port.

Joan: " **Look like a Alpha-level Grimmoid is here.** "

Peter: "Most likey."

Then... a roar is heard and both Grimmking Joan and Peter look up at the sky to see some kind of dragon-shaped grimm before its landed on the ground before them, revealing itself to be an another Chimera, but this time more powerful because it was compose differently. This time, it has a body, and wings of a Alduwing (also known as a Grimm Dragon), but it has a head of a Cephalopod Grimm with King Taijitus fused to it as tentacles and a circluar mouth with shark-like razor-sharps teeths, and a Grimm Sea Dragon as the tail with the tip of its jaw is replace with a stringer of a Death Stalker. A Alpha-level Grimmoid was standing on the back of the Chimera before he spoke.

Alpha-level Grimmoid: "You two were fools to think you can fight me! You two shall dead by my chim-"

Peter then interrupted him by taunting him.

Peter: "Oh shut up. We don't need to hear your speeches or whatever, you tweat."

Grimmking Joan and Peter has expected, the Alpha-level Grimmoid was shock by look of his face, but it soon give away to murderous rage.

Alpha-Level Grimmoid: "YOU DARE TO SPEAK AGAINST ME?! YOU'RE SHALL DEAD BY MY CHIMERA!"

Then the King Taijitu heads of the Chimera shoots fireballs at Peter, but he shoot them down with Tsekouri Trelou in Blunderbuss before the Cephalopod Grimm head fire a gigantic fire ball at Peter, but Grimmking Joan got in the way and put out Magnus Daemonium and cut the gigantic fireball into two, resulting the two pierces of the gigantic fireball struck into two buildings. Then... all of the head of the Chimera breath a fire at both Grimmking Joan and Peter, but Grimmking Joan used Draconem Clypeus to block the incoming fire. Peter then shouted at the Alpha-level Grimmoid.

Peter: "Hey, Grimmoid!"

Alpha-level Grimmoid: "WHAT?!"

Peter: "You know why we have our eyes closed the entire time!"

Alpa-level Grimmoid: "NO! WHY?!"

Peter: "Because me, Peter Port, and Grimmking Joan don't really fight seriously, but when we open ours eyes..."

Both Peter and Grimmking Joan opened their eyes. Peter's eyes is reveal to brown with a red iris to them. And Grimmking Joan is reveal to be similar to a grimm.

Peter: "Then we get serious."

The Alpha-level Grimmoid realized it horrible mistake it has made of fighting them. Before it could escaped with the Chimera of its own creation, Peter started to glow again with the red aura glow.

Peter: "My semblance... i was able to take out 10 Goliath in my second years as a hunter in-training, but now in my older years... I CAN NOW TAKE OUT ALPHA CURSED GOLIATH! PREPARE TO FACE MAD KING PETER PORT!"

Then the red aura glow surrounding Peter then formed a giant humanoid figure with a clown made of red aura glow before Peter then use his body to command it to grab the Chimera by the face and throw into a bunch of abandoned buildings, crushing them.

Peter: "Grimmking Joan's semblance... he is able created to powerful thermal explosions and aiming it at a target, or in other words... MINI-NUKES!"

Then... a glow gather at tip of Magnus Daemonium before it turn into a sphere of powerful thermal energy before Grimmking Joan swing his sword, resulting the sphere of thermal energy launching toward the Alpha-level Grimmoid and his Chimera before both of them are evaporized into a mushroom cloud of thermal energy with Peter Port and Grimmking Joan watching, even with their eyes closed once more.

Peter: "Still impressive... even after years after first seeing it. After... i remember you are good at fighting without your weapon and just using your fighting skills and aura."

Joan: " **Good for you, Peter**."

Then... Grimmking Joan look Peter.

Joan: " **But i do have a warning to tell you.** "

Peter then look at Grimmking Joan.

Peter: "Which is?"

Joan: " **It Alpha, he and the Schnee Organization are back. And this time... they are way more powerful and way ahead of us as well. I suggest you should avoid fighting Alpha at all time.** "

Peter nodded in agreement with fear on his face.

Peter: "Yes. First time i saw... hie... hie was... i don't know, but whatever he is, he is not a normal grimmoid and more like a god."

Grimmking Joan then silently agree with Peter, as Alpha was not a normal Grimmoid because he is far more powerful then any Grimmoid known.

* * *

 _Later... at Beacon Academy..._

Peter Port then reported to Ozpin that his mission at Sentieless Island and Jarawa Island was succesive, which Opzin was pleased.

Ozpin: "I'm pretty pleased, Peter."

Peter: "Yes sir."

Peter then head toward elevator, but before he enter it, he decide to tell Ozpin of Alpha's return of 18 years of slumber.

Peter: "Ozpin..."

Ozpin: "Yes, Peter?"

Peter: "Alpha... he is back when i was on the mission. It also explained why Team JNPR quit your faction."

Peter then entered the elevator as goes down. Leaving Ozpin in shocked, but soon... it give away a face of pure murderous rage and anger before he smash the glass of his desk with his fist.

Ozpin: "THAT ****ING GRIMMOID! He been a ****ing pain in my side for all these years! And if he back! Then he dare to stop my plan to get rid of all of these goddamn heaten off of this world!"

Ozpin then calm himself down before standing up and goes to the window of his office and grin evilly with no emotion of what he is doing.

Ozpin: "But that doesn't matter now, as Grey Body will keep them at bay for my plan to be achieve."

Ozpin then laugh manically.

 _Meanwhile... down at the floor where Peter Port is at..._

Peter is just walking back to his classroom when he got a pat on the back by his adopted son, Garrett Strider, with a smirk on his face.

Garrett: "Hey, pop!"

Peter: "Hello, Garrett!"

Garrett: "So how was your mission?"

Peter: "Oh it was pretty good."

Garrett's smirk then died down as he decide to asked his pop of something.

Garrett: "So pop..."

Peter: "Yes?"

Garrett: "Something unusual is going on here..."

Peter then raise a eyebrow with a confused look on his face.

Peter: "What make you say that?"

Garrett: "Well, i was talking to Glynda and Doc when we notice that Ozpin is only sending the ones that are most loyal to him. Doesn't that make you think it a little... strange?"

Peter: "Well, i thought about it for years, and yet nothing seem wrong with him, maybe because i was faithally serving for a long time. However, he even dare to show what he truthally is... then i will stike down greater a dragon!"

Garrett: "That my pop!"

Peter: "But in all seriousness... i feel like something bad is going to happen, very soon."

Garrett: "I get you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Brickwell Isle..._

Grimmking Joan has return from his mission. He is greeted by both Caboose and Python while he is walking back to his throne.

Caboose: "Welcome back, if it isn't de 'eroic Grimmking Joan! So 'ow wus de mission?"

Joan: " **It was successive.** "

Python: "I'm not surprise by that."

Joan: " **Yes. But we must agree on a issue.** "

Both Caboose and Python look at Grimmking Joan, who is sitting on his throne.

Joan: " **Alpha is back. And make sure that all of ours operatetors avoid Alpha at all times. Do i make myself clear?** "

Caboose and Python nodded in understatedment.

Joan: " **Good.** "

Sit on his throne because, he is their leader and they will follow him into the end of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, my character, Grimmking Joan is based on "The Grimmking Jaune" by Kegi Springfield on , which is kinda ironic since Grimmking Joan was suppose to be called Grimmking Jaune because he was actually Jaune, but time went by and i change his name so he is different from Jaune this fanfic of my, with Amber belong to Kegi as well, also, Caboose look like Grimmking Jaune along with his great sword and based on the grimm of the same name from the fic as well. Peter Port's semblance and his nickname was based on a scene in the fanfic "The Stranger" by Yuligan101 in chapter 9. Garrett Strider belong to ZeroSenPie on DeviantArt. And here what the weapons' names mean:**

 **Grimmking Joan's Sword and Shield: Magnus Daemonium and Draconem Clypeus mean "Noble Demon" and "Dragon Shield" in Latin, because you know, he was suppose to be Jaune.**

 **Peter Port's blunderbuss: Tsekouri Trelou mean "Madness Axe" in Greek.**

 **Chimera concept idea was based on the RWBY Manga where a Cephalopod Grimm fused with 4 King Taijitu.**


End file.
